As computer technology has advanced, the performance of computer processors has increased. The performance of such computer processors, however, is sometimes hindered by other bottlenecks in the computer. For example, the amount of random access memory (RAM) available to running processes is a bottleneck in computer performance. One way to reduce the impact of bottlenecks in the computer is to increase the amount of RAM. However, RAM remains costly, and thus adding RAM to the computer can be problematic.